


Arrested

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne Greengrass, an Auror within the DMLE has had to arrest her sister, Astoria Potter, for assault. What punishment does Deputy Chief Auror Harry Potter give her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrested

**Author's Note:**

> Arrested – Rating T  
> Summary – Daphne Greengrass, an Auror within the DMLE has had to arrest her sister, Astoria Potter, for assault. What punishment does Deputy Chief Auror Harry Potter give her?  
> Pairings – Harry/Astoria  
> Warnings – Contains some sexual innuendos  
> Challenge – Random Pairing Challenge (Harry/Astoria), Connect the Pairing Challenge (Harry/Astoria)

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic, London, England**

**4** **th** **March 2001**

Daphne Greengrass was coming off her patrol within the Diagon Alley area when she saw her sister, Astoria, pushing Ginny Weasley down the steps at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Seeing that her sister had broken the law, she decided that Astoria needed to be arrested.

Dragging Astoria into the Headquarters of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she saw her boss, Deputy Chief Auror Harry Potter, the same person that she had to call, unfortunately, her brother-in-law, all thanks to the Soul Bond that Harry and Astoria shared.

Taking Astoria with her, the Magical Suppression Cuffs blocking her from using the magic that Harry shared with her, she could hear Harry talking to his assistant, Susan Finch-Fletchery about Astoria.

"…some flowers for Astoria please Susan." The Deputy Chief Auror said, unaware that Daphne and Susan were right behind him. "It is my wife's birthday and I got her a necklace that she saw in the jewellers."

Daphne coughed, letting her boss know that she was behind him. Harry spun around to see the blonde Auror and was shocked when he saw his wife into his office.

"Daphne, what…why have you brought Mrs Potter into the office in cuffs?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, Deputy Chief Auror, the arrested was witnessed by myself as having assaulted Ginny Weasley outside Quality Quidditch Supplies." His sister-in-law said, pulling out her notebook. "She then attempted to flee the scene, thus attempting to evade justice."

Harry started to pace, thinking about what he could end up doing should he arrange for his wife to be convicted. Eventually, having weighed up the pros and cons of what he had decided to do, he came to a decision.

"Astoria Potter, as per the authority granted to me as Deputy Chief Auror, I am authorised to issue you with an informal warning for your assault on Ginny Weasley." Harry said, releasing the handcuffs.

As Astoria turned to leave, Harry whispered in her ear. "You will receive the second part of your punishment when I get home Mrs Potter."

Little would Astoria realise what the 'punishment' would entail when her 'Lord and Master' arrived back at their cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
